


A Morning in the Library

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [15]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei volunteers at the local library on weekends and often processes returns. This time, Muu appears, and the ensuing conversation takes quite the turn.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Morning in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> me rn: what was i thinking of when i wrote this prompt?  
> me post-writing: awwww

Library

Koumei sat at the front desk in the library. It was nice to be able to sit and chill for awhile while talking with patrons about the books they had read over the returns. Whether the topic was science, history, fantasy, romance, he had heard plenty from everyone to be able to engage. As it was, he only did this on weekends to recharge from his job as the Sales Manager of the Fanfan Corporation.

That day, Muu came in. He was a prominent lawyer in Remano who not only represented many small people in cases against the law itself, but also worked as a lawmaker to correct unjust ones. Koumei took the books he had in hand. As expected, there were ones about law, but also some romance novels.

"Good morning," Koumei said.

"Morning! I didn't expect to see you here, of all people," Muu said. Koumei chuckled.

"I'm here volunteering most weekends."

"Just volunteering?"

"I get paid enough for my job." Koumei processed the books for him.

"Weird combo, huh? Seeing romance and law together?" Muu chuckled.

"I've seen strange ones." Koumei smiled. "Try a mix of outdated science textbooks with occult starter books. I don't know what they were doing, but it may be mad science."

"Huh. That is kinda weird."

"If I had to guess, Myron had the romance books? The last date she and Kouen went on seemed textbook, to an extent." 

"You got it in one. Speaking of dates~"

"I'm busy."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Your books are processed. If you'd like to check out more, please do," Koumei said.

"Aw, we had a lot of fun the last time. How about tomorrow night at 7?" Muu asked. Koumei considered the offer as he got the books on the cart and went to put them back, wheeling along with the other books all through the sections. He saw recognizable titles and put them in their places.

"Tomorrow... Sure. I'll be ready. Will you be picking me up around 6:30?"

"You know it." Muu smiled as Koumei struggled to get a book onto a high shelf. He took it and put it on easily, stretching directly behind Koumei and rubbing against him a bit. Koumei blushed.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Muu asked.

"No, I don't. We're here to answer any and all questions by our patrons," Koumei said. Muu chuckled at the copy paste response.

"Why do you always feign resistance? I can tell that you get happy when you see me, and you always enjoy our outings. You also refuse my first attempt at arranging a date."

Koumei paused, another book in hand. Truth be told, it was a sort of lack in self-confidence. People either considered him less than attractive, or asked him out for his power as a Ren. Neither made him well-versed in reading people the first time around. Because of that, he often tried to confirm what people want in regard to his personal time so he wouldn't get used.

"Nothing," he said, putting it away.

"It's definitely something," Muu said. "Want to hear my favorite moment with you?"

"Why not?" Koumei said. This was always interesting. Muu had a good memory.

"It was the day we spent at the amusement park. When we went on the rollercoaster, I looked over at your face around one of the corners, and you had this great big smile on your face."

"Ah, because we had gotten through that massive drop," Koumei said.

"Right, and you felt relieved because you weren't falling anymore." Muu grinned. "That smile is my favorite moment."

"Is it now?" Koumei nodded. It figured that Muu would love a time like that. He blushed lightly.

"For some reason, I feel like you always doubt the intentions of those around you, so I want to make sure you understand that I really do lo— I really care about you, Koumei," Muu said. Koumei stopped. That was a textbook moment, too, but it was so natural from him.

"I... I see. Tomorrow at 7."

"Alright!" Muu grinned, then went to get some more books. Koumei calmed his racing heart as he continued setting the books on their shelves. He took a deep breath, then another, then curled up on his feet and laughed for a bit, both in panic and in joy.

How deeply did he mean those words? Koumei felt them beginning to blossom inside him. Perhaps it would be okay to accept Muu's dates on the first round.

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWWWWWW


End file.
